1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition of a lead-free solder, and more particularly, to a method for controlling the composition of a molten solder alloy in a solder bath to manufacture appropriate solder joints in a solder dipping operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solder typically acquires its wettability on metals at a relatively low temperature of 250xc2x0 C. (degrees centigrade) or so. When a printed board or lead wires are made of copper, copper on the surface of the component dissolves into a solder bath in a soldering operation. This is called copper leaching. In lead-free solder, copper quickly dissolves during the wetting. The inventors of this invention have learned that the copper density rapidly rises in a solder bath. With the copper density rising, the melting point of the solder rises, surface tension and flowability change, leading to solder bridges, voids, incomplete solder connections, solder spikes, icicles, etc. The quality of the solder joint is thus substantially degraded. Further, in association with the copper density rise, the melting point rises. Once started, the rising of the copper density increases along with the rising of the melting point.
One of the inventors of this invention have developed a novel solder alloy containing nickel (International Publication WO99/48639), and have successfully improved flowability with nickel adding in the disclosed technique. In this case, the proper control of the content of copper is desirable.
Once the copper density rises, replacing the entire solder in a bath with new solder is an effective means to resolve this problem. The replacement of the solder, however, needs to be frequently performed, increasing costs, and requiring needless disposal of resources.
The present invention has been developed to resolve the above problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide a control method for controlling the copper density within a proper range without the need for the replacement of solder in a bath.
When widely used copper-plated printed boards and component parts having copper lead wires undergo a dip soldering operation, the copper density in the molten solder in a bath rises as a result of copper leaching. Learning that it is impossible to prevent this phenomenon, we have concluded that positively controlling the copper density by diluting the copper content is the best way possible.
Among solder alloys containing copper as the essential composition thereof, a Tin-Copper-Nickel based alloy, for example, is produced to improve solderability by adding a small amount of nickel to a Tin-Copper eutectic alloy, which are basic compositions for a lead-free solder. When dissolved, this solder exhibits an excellent flowability, and has high dip soldering performance in the assembly of a large quantity of electronic boards. This solder is almost free from bridges, voids, incomplete solder connections, solder spikes, icicles, etc. which are always problematic in a volume production. However, there is a substantial increase in the copper density of the molten solder in the bath depending on the throughput of the bath. The copper leaching develops a Tin-Copper intermetalic compound having a high melting point and unable to be dissolved at a predetermined operating temperature. We have observed that the alloy sticks on an object to be soldered, thereby degrading the solder quality. The amount of copper dissolved in tin varies with temperature. Since copper has a high melting point of 1,083xc2x0 C., even a slight increase of copper results in a substantial rise in the melting point of the solder. We have studied ways of continuing the soldering operation without increasing the copper density in the solder, and developed the following method.
When a rise in the copper density of the molten solder in a bath containing tin, nickel and copper as the major compositions thereof, is observed, an alloy containing at least tin and nickel and further no copper at all or a copper content having a density lower than that of an initial molten solder held in the bath is replenished. When a lead-free solder of about 0.5% copper, and about 0.05% nickel with balanced tin as a reminder is introduced into a bath, an alloy containing at least about 0.05% nickel with balanced tin or an alloy containing at least about 0.05% nickel with balanced tin including less than 0.5% copper is replenished in order to keep solder conditions good with the replenishment of copper.
In another example, a lead-free solder of about 0.8% copper, about 3.5% silver, and about 0.05% nickel with balanced tin is introduced into a solder bath, an alloy containing at least about 3.5% silver, and about 0.05% nickel with balanced tin, or an alloy containing at least about 3.5% silver, and about 0.05% nickel with balanced tin including less than 0.8% copper is replenished in order to keep solder conditions good.
Since an alloy to be replenished (hereinafter xe2x80x9creplenished alloyxe2x80x9d) has no copper content at all or a copper content having a density lower than that of the molten solder alloy prior to the alloy replenishment, the copper in the bath is diluted when the replenished alloy dissolves in the bath. Although the addition of copper in the replenished solder is not a requirement, when an increase rate in the copper density is slower than expected depending on the temperature conditions in the solder bath, it may be better to add a little amount of copper. The solder may be greatly consumed, for example, by a printed board having through-holes. In such a case, the replenishment of an alloy having no copper content at all is expected to excessively lower the copper content, and the replenishment of the alloy containing a slight amount of copper is preferable.
The lead-free solder in the bath includes tin, copper, and nickel. The present invention is not limited this. The present invention may be applied as long as the solder alloy in the bath includes at least copper. The present invention is also applied when the solder alloy in the bath includes elements for improving wettability or for anti-oxidation. To this end, silver, bismuth, indium, phosphorus, germanium, etc., may be included in the solder alloy. This means also falls within the scope of the present invention.
The amount of replenished solder is determined considering the consumption of molten solder in a bath, liquidus temperature, solder consumption per batch of printed boards, etc. In many cases, an increase in the copper density and the throughput of the printed boards are linearly correlated. The level of the molten solder in the bath is continuously monitored. The solder is then replenished when the amount of the solder drops below a predetermined level. The shapes of replenished solder bulk include but are not limited to a solder bar or a solder wire. Since the increase in the copper density and the throughput of the printed boards are linearly correlated as already discussed, a predetermined weight of solder may be replenished in response to a predetermined throughput of printed boards. Alternatively, solder replenishment may be performed for a predetermined period of time. These methods, optionally, may be used in combination.
In an optimum control to resolve various problems involved in the copper density rise, the copper density of the molten solder containing tin, copper and nickel as the major compositions thereof is preferably kept to less than 0.85 weight % with the molten solder at a temperature of about 255xc2x0 C. A density target of 0.85 weight % is not a strict value but an approximate value, and has a margin depending on a shift in liquidus temperature. However, as solder connections become degraded over 0.90 weight %, the copper density target of 0.85 weight % may be observed, in this sense.
An apparatus, incorporating a printed board that is manufactured through the dip solder bath controlled in accordance with the above method, substantially prevents introduction of lead, which is considered as a poisonous metal. The apparatus does not contaminate working environments during manufacturing, and presents no serious environmental problems when it is disposed.